The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft radar systems. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the field of predictive windshear radar systems.
Weather radar systems and windshear detection systems are often used in the field of avionics to sense weather and other potential hazards for an aircraft. For example, an on-board weather radar system may be used by a pilot to identify and avoid a storm front. Windshear is another potential hazard and can affect the trajectory of the aircraft, particularly during takeoffs and landings.
Currently, many windshear detection systems are automatically activated based on the operational state of the aircraft, due to the dangers of windshear during takeoffs and landings. For example, a typical windshear detection system may be automatically enabled when the aircraft is in the air and below an above-ground altitude of 2,300 feet. On the ground, the windshear detection system may also be automatically activated based on certain aircraft parameters, such as whether the thrust lever is set for takeoff. However, current windshear detection systems only provide warnings when windshear hazards are detected, making the status of these systems difficult to be determined by the pilot and others when windshear hazards are not actually detected. Applicants have discovered that there may be a need to provide an indication of the transmission status of the windshear detection system.